The NAA that are particularly sensitive are those that line roads, and the companies tasked with road maintenance are constantly looking for effective solutions for ecological weed control. These companies are abandoning the use of conventional herbicides in favor of mechanical weeding such as mowing. Mowing is not, however, always easy to carrying out, depending on the configuration of the area to be treated, and the use of herbicides is still the only possible solution in many situations.
Herbicides are generally formulations that can be sprayed on the plants, most often causing contamination of the environment during application. Moreover, the herbicides obtained from synthetic chemistry are aggressive and cause destruction both of the root system of the plant, and of its airways.
To avoid this, the aim is to use products that allow targeted action and are not invasive (are not introduced into the whole plant by the roots via the sap), i.e. which are particularly effective on the plants to be eradicated, while remaining harmless to other living organisms.
To avoid the effects due most often to the use of toxic synthetic chemicals, it is possible to use herbicides based on natural products. In this context, for example a formulation of herbicide using various essential oils, such as oil from Eucalyptus globulus, is known from application JP2010047489. There is, however, a need to improve the specificity of the action of such herbicides and improve the efficacy for eradication of plants called “weeds”.